Over-the-top devices receive and process streaming media transmitted from Internet sources to households via Internet protocol (IP) communications. The streaming media may include live programming, video on-demand, user-generated media, and/or other types of media. Over-the-top devices may be registered to users of the households. In recent years, over-the-top devices have become a primary source for media presentation in some user households.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.